marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily VanCamp
Emily VanCamp portrayed Sharon Carter in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War and will reprise the role in the upcoming Disney+ series The Falcon and the Winter Soldier. VanCamp is the host of the TV special Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop!. Significant roles *Sam Dolan in Demon Town (2002) *Amy Abbott in Everwood (2002-2006) *Jen Tyler in A Different Loyalty (2004) *Emily in Rings (2005) *Emily in The Ring 2 (2005) *Kathleen McKay in Black Irish (2007) *Rebecca Harper in Brothers & Sisters (2007-2010) *Rebecca Harper in Brothers & Sisters: Family Album (2007) *Kate in Carriers (2009) *Esther in Ben Hur (2010) *Emily Thorne in Revenge (2011-2015) *Emily Price in Boundaries (2016) *Nicolette Nevin in The Resident (2018-2019) Quotes *"I’m wrapping up Captain America on Monday. I’m also, at the same time, shooting a little indie film here in New York, called The Girl in the Book, which I’m really passionate about and super-excited about, directed by Marya Cohn. And then back to Revenge as soon as I’m done. It’s been a little bit of a crazy summer." *"It was a very intimidating situation. So many incredible actors. It was nice that they were all really sweet to me." *"One of the most interesting things was actually learning about it, to really start to understand just how grand this universe is. Researching my character, I started to get interested in a lot of other things that I was reading. It was just a really fun process." *"There are so many different versions of the character, so really what you have to do is sort of take all of that information and make it your own and hope that the fans like it. It's a little bit of a gamble, and it's a little bit nerve-wracking at times, but that's also part of the fun." *"The great thing about ''Captain America 2 was that the Russo brothers really wanted to root it into a sense of reality. I think people will be pleasantly surprised that you feel so immersed into this world because… it has a very real feel to it." *"''Anyone who is a 'Captain America' fan will know that Agent 13 is Sharon Carter. The fact that Cap doesn't know that yet is very interesting, and a fun little thing for them to play with." *"I’m actually heading to start filming next week. I can’t tell you where, when, how—I don’t want to get in trouble! Laughs But I’m really excited about it. It’s going to be fun, it’s gonna be pretty epic." *"She’s definitely Team Captain America. That’s who she is within the universe, I mean, she’s always had his back." *"I got to do a small fight sequence with Scarlett which was fun. We’re all just kind of kicking ass in those movies." *"That’s where it all gets really tricky, because there are die-hard fans that want to see him with different people. There’s all the different camps, so hopefully people are happy with it." *"I hope we see her in something, but we’ll see. It really depends on where they want to go. Things are constantly changing and evolving and there’s so many of us, so we’ll see. Like I said, I’d love to explore more." Category:Captain America cast Category:The Falcon and the Winter Soldier cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast